Upper City
Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002) |architects = unknown Humans |ownership = Sarafan order |inhabitants = Thugs, Thieves, Sarafan guards, Sarafan priests, Sarafan knights, Peasants, Aristocrats, Industrial workers, Marcus, The Bishop of Meridian |status = intact (as of post-Blood Omen era) |features = Gondola station, Cistern, Fountains and Water Features, Aristocrat properties, Sarafan statues, Sarafan propoganda, Industrial Quarter connections and Workers Bishop's Manor, Meridian Cathedral |equipment = Clubs, Daggers, Scepters, Long swords, Long axes, Golden pads attire |items = Red Lore coffers (3), Blue Lore coffers (3), Weapon power chests (1) |appearances = }}The Upper City is a playable location in Meridian featured in ''Blood Omen 2'' . Most of Chapter 4: A Question of Faith takes place in the Upper City. Role Kain first entered the Upper City on the advice of Vorador , seeking to find the Bishop of Meridian "'''A Question of Faith"' - "Disguised as a nobleman to blend in with the populace, Kain takes a gondola to the Upper City. The Cathedral is clearly visible as the city's most impressive landmark, but you won't be able to just waltz inside to speak with the Bishop. The Sarafan Lord has imposed a curfew, and the numerous Sarafan Guards patrolling the area are looking for you. It is likely that Kain will also encounter more traitorous vampires aligned with the Sarafan."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 32.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Vorador: "Our kind cannot approach the Keep; we would be instantly discovered. You have the power to disguise your presence. But the chief entrance to the Keep is far too heavily guarded. You must speak with the Bishop of Meridian."//'Kain:' "A Bishop allies with us?"//'Vorador:' "The promise of immortality can be very persuasive, for a Bishop whose faith in an afterlife is…wanting. The Bishop knows a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep. You will find him in the Upper City. Tell him I sent you, and he will give you access to the Keep."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.(who knew a secret entrance to the Sarafan Keep which would enable Kain to save Umah). Unfortunately Kain was to run into Marcus , who used his Dark Gift , Charm , to read Kain's thoughts and discover about the Bishop. Marcus: "No matter. My mental power still allowed me to read your thoughts. You seek the Bishop of Meridian, do you not? He has some information that you require."//'Kain:' "Clever trick."//'Marcus:' "I will ensure that you never get that information.You may find the good Bishop, Kain, but when you do – he will be dead."//'Kain:' "Not if I reach him first –"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Marcus: "Another of the traitorous vampires working with the Sarafan. He can be found in the Upper City level. Beware his psychic abilities." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg10 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. Kain followed Marcus around the Upper City, to the Bishop's Manor Marcus: "You there! You are to conduct me to the Bishop’s manor on the instant."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador: "Kain, it is Vorador. You must reach the Bishop’s manor at the other end of the city. Only he can give you passage into the Seraphan Keep. The curfew has set in, so be careful on the streets. The guards are looking for anyone suspicious, and will attack you on sight."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador: "Kain, the Bishop’s manor is near. However, the Seraphan patrols have locked down all the streets. You may be able to trick them into opening the gates. Find the clock tower, and ring its bell. The workers will think it time for their shift to change, and will open the gates."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and back to the Cathedral, Kain: "Yes, you will. Tell me where to find the Bishop."//'Butler:' "I can't – I mean, I don't know –"//'Kain:' "Shall I ease your mind and tell you I am sent by Vorador for the vampire resistance? Or shall I simply tear out your throat and continue my search? I leave the decision to you."//'Butler:' "The Cathedral – he fled there. He thought he would be safe."''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. "When the battle ends, feast on the Knight's blood and feel free to take his axe. The Bishop's butler then appears and tells Kain that his master has fled to the Cathedral. He shows you the tunnel that leads back outside right in front of a checkpoint." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 37.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 where Kain battled Marcus for the Bishop's life (see also Marcus (boss)). Marcus: "You are too late, Kain. He is entirely in my power."//'Kain:' "Release him, and I may spare your life"//'Marcus:' "I hold the cards now, Kain. Surrender yourself to me, or I will kill him"//'Kain:' "What do I care for the life of some mortal? But the thought of killing you at last entices me. Tell me, Marcus. Do you truly believe you can stop me?"//'Marcus:' "Stay back! You cannot win. The Bishop will tell you nothing while he remains under my power. And you will never catch me!"''Crystal Dynamics. ''Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Objective 2: Defeat Marcus to free the Bishop from his mind control. "The Bishop isn't going to be able to tell you anything in his current state of mind. Unless you defeat Marcus, the old man will remain forever silent." Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 38-39. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Boss Strategies: Marcus Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002). Page 4. ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 "After you deliver the final blow, you'll watch as Marcus lands unceremoniously upon the altar. Kain will approach and absorb the vampire's Dark Gift" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 39.ISBN 0-7615-3774-0 Visually the Upper City was another upgrade from the Lower City; as the name implied the main occupants of the Upper City were the nobility of Meridian, meaning that NPCs became well dressed and better spoken (though Thugs and Thieves could still be found in back alleys), the roads were now wide and well maintained and used by several carriages (though no horses were seen). The architecture of the Upper City was Georgian and was decked in ornate fencing and visual splendour. Sarafan banners, symbols and flags were all over the Upper City and the 'Golden Eagle' Sarafan Symbol was given particular prominence. Statues and water features were also seen throughout the area . Notes *Kain arrives at the Upper City in a 'gondola' which runs on a rail and floats in water . Given a similar layout inside "Southgate Tram Station" in the Lower City, it is possible that the proper name for the technology in Meridian is 'Trams'. Behind the Scenes - The Lower City on The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). The station Kain arrives in the Upper City on has no sign . *Kain appears to go over the same area of the Upper City several times; he begins outside the Meridian Cathedral and soon meets and chases Marcus to the Bishop's Manor, where it appears that the Bishop has fled to the Catherdal, Kain passes down the same road he went through at the beginning to reach the Cathedral (although the doorways that are open have changed). He soon once again leaves the Cathedral chasing Marcus, before once again returning to the Cathedral and falling through the roof with Marcus . *The Upper City has many complex decorative water features such as waterfalls and fountains, these are likely fed from the Cistern that Kain passes through early in the section . *Passing the Cathedral initially it's possible to hear bells and chanting coming from within; these can still be heard near the main doors in Marcus' boss fight.The Cathedral also contains two interesting Murals (beside the bells levers in the boss fight), one shows a winged figure the opposite one show a set of crested figures. This may be more evidence that Nosgoth's Human religion is inspired by the Elder Wars . *Kain passes through a mausoleum in a cemetery making his way to the Cathedral. In part of a puzzle there are 5 blocks, only three of which can be pushed (like switches) to solve the puzzle - these blocks are marked with Kain's symbol, the ones which don't move have the Sarafan symbol on them . *According to Maps, the Upper City is at the very heart of Meridian, (surrounded by the Sarafan Keep, Industrial Quarter, The Device and The Lower City ; and nearby the Slums /Smuggler's Den island and the passage to the Canyons). Blood Omen 2 Maps at Nosgothic Realm. The Upper City area shares many obvious close connections with other nearby areas; Kain arrives on a gondola from the Lower City; part way through the Upper City, he finds a river that divides the Upper City from the Industrial Quarter (which can be seen on maps) and releases the workers so he can briefly enter the Industrial Quarter to gain a better vantage point for a Jump; and whilst pursuing Marcus across the rooftops, the Device can be seen in the background (with a prominent glowing Glyph Box style symbol) . Still on Maps Thread at the Eidos Forums (by Shrykull) *There is more Sarafan propaganda in the Upper City, this seems more 'civilised' than that seen in the Lower City and Smuggler's Den. Large banners and the "Golden Eagle Sarafan Symbols" are displayed everywhere. Statues are seen throughout the level, (apparently depicting Sarafan Archers which become more 'Spartan-like' in appearance as the level progresses) and there are posters apparently comparing the Sarafan to (what appear to be) Romans and the Crusades. There is even several stained glass windows (at a particular Jump between two towers, as Kain enters the Bishop's Manor ) that appears to feature a depiction of the "St. George and the Dragon " story . *Virtually no signs identifiable signs are seen in the Upper City, There is a sign that reads "Bishop's Manor" at the end of the road where Kain finds the fenced off Bishop's Manor, aside from this, only "R.I.P." can be made out on gravestones (though this is printed backward on the reverse of the gravestones) . Gallery UCSarafanEagle.png|Sarafan Eagle in the Upper City UC-SarafanLampost.png|Sarafan Lampost Symbols UC-SarafanTwoTier.png|A "Two Tier" Sarafan Symbol UC-Cistern.png|The underground Cistern supplying the Upper City fountains UC-SymbolsMausoleum.png|Sarafan Order and Kain symbols in a Mausoleum UC-IQ-Bridge.png|The Bridge between the Upper City and the Industrial Quarter, viewed from the Industrial Quarter side UC-DeviceRooftopView.png|The Device viewed from the Upper City rooftops UC-SarafanSpartan.png|A "Spartan" Sarafan statue See also *''Chapter 4: A Question of Faith'' * Chapter 4: The Upper City - "A Question of Faith" Script at Nosgothic Realm * Chapter 4: The Upper City - "A Question of Faith" Script at Dark Chronicle * Conversations in Nosgoth - Chapter Four at Dark Chronicle References }} Category:Areas within Meridian Category:Blood Omen 2 areas Category:Blood Omen 2 locations Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Locations